


The Actuality In Our Reality

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Sherlock, Imagination, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock (Kidlock)</p><p>Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a 7 year old kid living in the heart of London, and he has the power to jump into any book or piece of writing he comes across, even if he wrote it himself. John Watson lives on the other side of town and has a magic mirror that allows him to do the exact same thing, but he can't control where he'll be taken to. When they find their mysterious worlds are linked only for a day, they begin to think it was a coincidence; that they were meant to find each other. How will they solve their problem and see each other more often? But when they try to convince their parents they've met a new friend in their secret, imaginative universes, the adults don't believe them. But after all, what parent has the infinitely imaginative mind of a child?</p><p>WARNINGS: None</p><p>*I do not own this fandom or any of the characters. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words On Pages

**The Actuality In Our Reality (Chapter 1)**

Words On Pages

* * *

 

_"You'll find out when you're older."_

Born with a brain to absorb and gain knowledge quicker than most children, Sherlock Holmes had decoded the ethics to how adults were so unhelpful and never gave straight-up answers to questions he asked. He never comprehended why they attempted to use their sweetest voices when addressing their own descendants, or why there was a cabinet downstairs loaded with scrapbooks filled to the edges with photographs of himself as a toddler. He personally though the obsessive behavior was excessive.

The overload of actions adults did was a complete mystery to him; why they made him eat his vegetables, why they tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight, why he wasn't allowed to stay up late in the evenings, and so on. It just wasn't fair! His older brother Mycroft was allowed to break the household rules, so why couldn't he?

Because he only was a seven-year-old.

The one thing he applauded and praised his parents for was their constant effort to make sure Sherlock went to school. Sherlock loved school. Most children thought he was insane, but he wasn't going to over an opportunity to become smarter than everyone else in his class. More so, he loved to learn more than anything. The bad thing was he couldn't stand his teacher; she was prissy, dressed in a pink dress every day, and wore vibrant red lipstick that clashed with her outfit. Her classroom rules were absurd, but the only best part about her was that she rarely gave homework during the week.

This was a considerable advantage for Sherlock. No homework meant an added amount of time to pull a book off a shelf in his room and read. In his opinion, whoever invented books was a genius. Normal kids played on the playground or had racecars and what not, but Sherlock saw the chance to open a good volume and store important facts in his scientific mind. He had rows upon rows of books stacked in his bedroom, some read multiple times and others never touched, their bindings not being bent a single time and their pages fresh with the glorious new book scent. The start of each new day meant a new adventure to be explored; a new atmosphere and another unique style of writing.

Sometimes, if he got immersed in a book for a long period of time, he found himself reliving ancient events of history or being swept off into a distant land filled with endless surprises. The reader could block out the world around him completely, diving into the smooth pages and painting the new surroundings just from the details in the black words in ink on the white pages.

And sometimes, he felt like he could spread wings and soar through the adventures such curious people went on, believing he was right alongside the main characters.

Today, Sherlock sat at the base of a cherry tree in his backyard, a very thick novel perched in his lap as he studied the past events of World War II. Now that it was summer time, he had the freedom to do whatever pleased him without getting into trouble. The lime colored grass beneath his feet swayed in the breeze, brushing the brunette curls off of his forehead. His eyes were locked on the curves and dashes that made the sentences, skimming over the letters and numbers as his mind easily translated them and he understood the message. An ice cold water bottle brushed against his thigh, leaving a small patch of perspiration on the edge of his formal shorts. They were black and almost knee length while two pockets had been stitched in the sides. For pockets were useful; they could act as a storage unit for spare items such as keys or coins, or they came in handy when it was necessary to sneak food out of the kitchen.

Sherlock also wore a short-sleeved white shirt under a dark blue silk vest. The sleeves of his shirt stuck out under the layer of clothing on top, and the socks covering his feet matched the pure whiteness of the puffy clouds above. His dress shoes were slip-ons, regardless of the fact that he knew perfectly well how to tie shoelaces. He exceeded in every skill possible, all thanks to his books and the availability of information for his greedy hands to clasp.

The sun shone over the back cover of his novel, now resting on his bent knees as the rays poured through the gaps between the leaves growing from the tree above. Just to his right was a wooden swing he loved to rock back and forth on, his legs dangling beneath him as they weren't able to touch the ground. The giant ball of blazing gas far off in space let heat pound the little boy, making sweat droplets line the edges of his sharp, pale cheekbones and suck the spit from the back of his throat.

There was a sudden loud  _BANG!_ to his left and Sherlock flinched at the ear-splitting gunshot, hopping in his seat yet bringing the book in closer to his nose. But nothing had disturbed the silence around the base of the tree trunk, and he showed no movement that something had disturbed him. His vision took him flying forwards, wind brushing the side of his face like a tornado in the vast space around him.

But there was no gust of wind that smacked him while he sat. Everything was still and steady, but Sherlock was so into his book he had no idea what was going on in the real world. Ahead of him he could just make out the outline of a line of Army troops, but in reality he was staring right at the end of the chapter he was on.

Someone was all the sudden tapping on his left shoe, but the little brother didn't look up to see who it was. Mycroft Holmes even said his sibling's name three times but the younger boy still didn't respond.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft yelled viciously, snapping his fingers loudly in front of the boy's eyebrows. The connection with his novel split immediately, and the younger Holmes brother found himself searching through the stormy eyes of his older sibling.

"Mikey!" The little kid said in a disappointed tone, closing the pages and putting the book on the ground by his hip. "You're disturbing my story!"

"Honestly Sherlock, when will you ever get over using that name?" Mycroft asked. "I refuse and hate to be called by my nickname, you know that." He gave the brunette the gestured eyebrow which signaled as a warning.

"I don't care what you want!" Sherlock hissed, crossing his arms and pouting before the teenager could finish his input. "This is much more entertaining!" He was becoming cross as he pointed to the front cover of the source packed with information on the Second World War. It had most of the flags of the countries that fought in the war scattered across the front.

"Lockie," Mycroft snapped with frustration, stomping his foot so hard he left a shoeprint in the mulch. The smaller boy threw a temper tantrum and rolled his hands into fists so his sibling couldn't witness his anger. The taller teenager stood with his hands on his hips and continued with his excuse for bothering his brother. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to not notice."

Sherlock pretended to ignore Mycroft. After all, he was very clever at making things up to fool others; he did it all the time to his family, particularly his parents. "Mummy and Daddy don't and can't know. You need to control it. You make it so obvious that I -"

"So what?" the seven-year-old argued, sinking farther down on his backside. "It's not like anyone notices."

"Sherlock, you cannot expose your ability like that. Frankly, it's getting worse every day." The curly-haired boy stuck out his bottom lip for a better appearance.

Sherlock Holmes stood up and gathered his precious book in his arms. "But I like going to other worlds. I can do whatever I want," he shot back, puffing out his chest and coming up to Mycroft's waist in height. Nobody could tell him he wasn't able to use his imagination. To him, it was the greatest thing in the universe.

He skipped back to the house while swinging his arms, letting his feet loosely glide with him as his knees almost collided with his chest. He jumped with both feet up the short staircase to the back porch, like a young girl who plays hopscotch. Once the soles of his shoes slammed onto the wooden boards at the top, he saw his puppy lying in the shade under his father's rocking chair. Sherlock rushed over and kneeled down so the pet could lick his face.

"Hello Redbeard!" Sherlock gleefully chuckled, the Irish Settler pounding his paws on the boy's tummy. The human buddy scratched behind the dog's ears, and the animal closed its eyes in pleasure. The brunette rummaged through a bucket full of dog toys and pulled out a tennis ball.

"Redbeard, catch!" he encouraged, throwing the ball up high and in an arch so the puppy could grasp it with his sharp teeth. "Good boy!" While rubbing the dog's back, Sherlock glanced up to find Mycroft staring back at him, so he gave the older snot a glare before saying bye to his best friend. Standing up to go, he pushed the sliding glass door to the back of his home off to the side of and stepped inside swiftly.

His mum was in the kitchen preparing a light salad for lunch, but the adventurer had no interest in the nutritious snack and passed right by. "Sherlock," his mummy called after him, and the son swiveled around on the spot with the cutest expression he could muster.

"Yes?" He hid his book behind his spine and bounced on his toes, smiling, regardless if it was painful for him. Even his head was tilted slightly to the left.

"Where's Mikey? You didn't abandon him again, did you?"

"Mikey has other things he could be doing on his own right now, Mummy. He needs to keep his nose out of my business," he squeaked in a high-pitched tone.

"Sherlock!" she began to yell back, but he had already turned and sprinted off to his bedroom.

He closed the door gently with a ludicrous grin spread over his lips, and now he knew nobody would disturb him. "Now," he said, searching around the messy area for a different book, "where to head off to today?" He spotted his pirate hat and a cardboard sword on the carpet by his chest of model trains. "Aha! Yes! Have at thee, villain!" he said to no one in particular, and his mind brought him the skill to act as a buccaneer sailing the seas of the Atlantic Ocean. He was off in a land of fun, slicing his weapon through the air and spinning in circles to keep himself occupied. He wrapped a red blanket around his shoulders so it acted as a cape, but he had to keep it closed securely with his fingers. He found it easier by tucking it in the collar of his vest so he had both hands free, able to take on his enemy with determination.

"Now, where is it?" he wondered, changing his mood and snapping out of his fantasy to check in all the corners and cracks that were supposedly hidden. But he knew them all too well for the vanishing places to even remotely disappear; he even double checked the moldy corner behind his desk.

He pulled back the dented pillow on his mattress and found what he'd been hunting for. "Gotcha!" he screamed in triumph, holding the treasure map over his head full of curls. Clumsily, he wiped off the surface of his desk with a swift swipe of his arm, carelessly throwing everything onto the floor, including a breakable snow globe. But who cared? Pirates were so much cooler.

He had to use a couple pencil erasers to keep the page flat, but when he could see all the little marks on the parchment, most importantly the ending spot marked with an 'x', he was ready to begin his process.

Feeling the metal connection between his fingers and his brain, Sherlock ran his nails over the composition of the page. It was smooth beneath his touch, except for in the places where he'd drawn on it with waxed crayons.

He could already begin to picture it; roaring waves filled with bubbles and foam, beaches as pale as his skin, and a ship rocking on the ocean with a mast and a wheel that the captain would surely allow him to steer. The warmth was being felt in his veins, and the black emptiness in his glued-shut eyes filled with a dusty yellow color, growing brighter by the second. His feet left the fluffy carpet in his bedroom and were left floating in nothingness, and Sherlock couldn't help but show a raging smile, the one that was so familiar; one kids showed on their faces when they experience rainbow fireworks or chew candy.

Now he knew the first stage of transportation was almost complete. The link between his muscles and the control center of his body strengthened as he lifted his hands from the page. As if they were attached by an invisible string, he used his brilliant mind to lift the image from the parchment so it remained blank. The map was drawn into the air before his face, his eyes still closed, and he rotated 180 degrees to hold the intended place in the larger space of his room. Working like advanced technology, as he was ready to jump into a new world, the spark went through the ends of his fingers and the picture enlarged and flew outwards, covering his bedroom in a layer of magic and leaving his school supplies, closet, bed, and various toys behind.

He knew the skill had clicked and he'd been transferred to his intended target. He knew by the gut-wrenching action in his stomach and the wave of heat that passed over his skeleton before the feeling of living in a real world came back. His feet felt a solid surface beneath them and the blank atmosphere was no longer silent and excluding noises. One exhale through his mouth and he let his soul open out to his own galaxy, dedicated only to him while it prevented anyone else from breaking in.

When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in the entrance of what he called his 'mind palace'. It wasn't really a palace, he just like to claim so because all little children want to grow up in a castle and live in royalty. It was the fairytales that inspired him to think of such a thing.

Sherlock's mind palace was a long hallway filled with golden light, thousands of doors built on either side that led to all different categories of lands. There was no end to the narrow corridor, except for the cut off terminal that was behind him. And he was always required to look over his shoulder before he proceeded any further in his journey of the day, just to be sure the leaving pod was remained there.

Yes, in fact when he turned around, the archway to the only wide open room in his imagination was there. His left hand ran over smooth wallpaper as he ducked under the frame of the opening. To his left was a winding staircase that led up and away; the exit to his reality and the portal back to the boring universe and his hometown of London. He had to ascend four long staircases before reaching the top, a railing bolted to the edge for support, just in case. But Sherlock always loved the feeling after checking that the exit was there of ignoring the steps and swirling away, instead being faced with the challenge of choosing a new world to visit.

He was ready to pick a door. He'd noticed after a few weeks that the places he journeyed to most were closer to the exit, but the ones that hadn't be explored yet were farther away and needed to be tracked down before he could break into their borders. Through the first door on his left he saw a vast forest and a lonely mountain on the edge of a lake, and the one on the right had a castle off in the distance on a sloping hill. A hut was on the boundary of a dark forest, lights on inside and lightning up the crepuscular gloom of dawn.

But he skipped both those doors in the first row. The destination he was heading for was the second entryway on his dominant side, and the well-known upper deck of a pirate ship flew by the tiny window carved into the wood. The skull and crossbones on the pitch-black flag were the definition of excitement for him, and he tightened his costume belt before drawing his sword and straightening up.

Letting his fingers guide his sensation for him, he grasped the silver door handle and pushed hard, sliding gracefully into the novel at his touch. His heart went on a high-speed chase, but the incomplete feeling of enchantment was blocked when the passage between planet earth and his personal imaginative world was swallowed in a daze behind him.

He'd jumped into someone else's shoes, and when Sherlock traveled into the settings in the text of books, nothing could stop him. What were other peoples' stories and books, those were his actual reality. Because he could enter any piece of writing he pleased to and experience a creation so many kids, teenagers, and adults wished they could explore.

And that was the most realistic thing he believed was capable of being possible.


	2. Discombobulated

**The Actuality In Our Reality (Chapter 2)**

Discombobulated

* * *

Come on, to Sherlock, nothing could be better than roaming the seas with pirates. The door in his mind palace that led to the ancient sandy beaches had a hook on the opposite side, a storage place to hold his favorite black pirate hat with a skull and cross bones stitches to the front that rested on his curly head. After all, his mind could conjure up enough detail to supply wind to his beloved place, and if he lost his hat on his own, he couldn't come up with a logical explanation to lie to his parents about. When in fact his real human body was just standing in his room at home, his second imaginative figure skipped around on brand new adventures. When he lost something, it simply disappeared from his body back in his room and never returned till he found it.

That's why he needed to ask his parents to buy loads of pencils for school all the time, because he would carry them in his pocket and would fall out when he bent over to pick things up in his memory. Depending on his mood, sometimes he would actually accompany buccaneers on their voyage, or he would search for shells in the sand or take his sweet time on a refreshing walk.

Today, he felt like skipping the ship that sailed across the sea and instead walked over the bumpy surface of the sand dunes. Along the way, he would bend over and collect anything he found to be interesting enough to keep. I mean, what was the point in owning a stack of random objects that had no valuable purpose?

He once found a broken pottery bowl, assuming it had washed up on the shore from a vicious storm one night. He'd also found sea glass and a couple pirate coins before, having to keep them hidden in his closet back home so his mum didn't accidentally throw them away.

His feet strode through a group of palm trees bunched together about a dozen yards from the ocean's first waves. A brilliant idea popped into his head and he sprinted a little ways over to the water, stopping about halfway there and sinking into the yellow blanket on his knees. He gathered a large chunk of sand into his bent arms, having seen kids make sand castles all the time. He'd never made one himself, being all antisocial in public places, but when he was alone, he could do whatever he pleased. Maybe it would just solve all his problems if he remained in his own world everyday, but he had a family who cared about him and loved him. He also knew that kid imaginations and fake galaxies never lasted for more than eight years.

It was all true.

He knew it was going to fade away soon, and that he'd have to leave behind his crazy ability to give it up for boring reality. It sucked being a kid just as much as it was glorious, because once his brain was fully developed to think like an older person, he realized just how much he would have to sacrifice to grow up.

But now was not the right situation to discuss such matters. He had to enjoy the freedom while the final moments counted down, and right now he was going to by building his first sand castle.

His beginning tower was a little unstable, but as he progressed farther on he got better with his shaky hands and dug a hole deep enough to make water appear. He dug a trench around the castle base, and a bridge led into an arched opening to a large box shape of the main building.

The waves were blowing up to rush over and fall into his moat, and the third time it swept over the whole castle tumbled down into a large heap. He supposed he was supposed to be upset about it, but Sherlock just smiled and assumed that happened to everybody. He was getting sick of forming the walls anyways and decided to move on, walking back through the gap in the trees to be lonesome once more.

He got ten minutes down the road when he froze on the spot, catching something unfamiliar in his vision. Something or someone had moved, but when Sherlock saw it right on he both went into shock and looked confused.

For a shorter boy of his age was standing forty feet away, stocky in build with bright blue irises and flat blonde hair pressed against the top of his skull.


	3. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**The Actuality In Our Reality (Chapter 3)**

I Just Haven't Met You Yet

* * *

The first the Sherlock thought was how. How could another person get in his mind and move as if the scene was reality, and  _why_ on earth was he taking an interest in another human being anyways?

But the new boy who had appeared in his mind palace could move, and in fact the blond raised his left arm to wave in a friendly manner. Holmes blinked, not knowing whether to respond back or to run for cover. No, hiding would mean he was a wimp, and that totally wasn't true in the slightest. So, slowly and obliviously, he inched his way over to the shorter boy, who stood grinning on the wide shores of the beach through a few palm trees.

It took the brunette not ten glides before he reached a good distance from the mysterious human being, and his dominant hand floated away from a nearby palm tree as his hips twisted and he positioned his mouth to speak. The most unusual greeting popped out from his lips.

"What are you doing here?" He still had the sort of little kid tweak in his voice, even if he did his best to hide it.

The younger and random boy lifted his eyes. They were bright blur like the ocean waves, and the white around his pupils was the sea foam. Holmes scanned every crevasse of his face, spotting the freckled over the bridge of his nose, the curved shape of his nostrils, and the odd outline of the blond's ears.  _Genetics did something right,_ he thought, finding his mind palace boy to be quite cute.

The chubbiness of the shorter boy's cheeks puffed out when he spoke. And when he said something aloud, his tone was much higher in pitch than Sherlock's, and he claimed a rather peculiar statement.

"I don't know." The squeak at the end of his phrase made the sentence seem out of place.

"What so you mean you don't know?" The pirate's reply was much too harsh, and he went to cover his mouth, but there was no need as the new kid caught it.

"You know how little kids are," the stocky boy said freshly, acting pompous and extending his chest out. He snapped out of the beach world and went into a second level of imagination, like he was in a story wrapped in another tale all at once. "Pretending to be off on adventures, going along with wherever books will guide you, sailing off into unknown lands, waiting to seek joy!"

"That's what I'm doing right now!" the curly-haired kid exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands up into the air as his cape flowed behind him. He stopped and pressed a finger to his lips suddenly, considering the manner to be silly.

"But, you look real to me," the blond said, maybe trying to prove a point.

"And...so do you." The fuzziness was growing in his brain as he waited for the younger boy to introduce himself. When he didn't, Sherlock asked himself.

"What's your name?" The curiosity bubble around him grew until it popped from the intensity.

A smile crossed over the receiver's face, his cheeks turning bright pink. "I'm John. John Watson."

The sand pressed away under his toes and Sherlock's feet sunk deeper into the ground. Each of the minerals wove between his nails, and he looked up cheekily with a grin on his face.

"Do you want to have an adventure?"

John opened his jaw and held his mouth open a smidge, just so Holmes could see his tongue. His chin gently brushed outwards as he raised his skull inch by inch, considering the offer. Then, being fidgety and bending around the rules, he asked, "Well aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

"That's how you know it's an adventure."

John paused and thought for a moment. Peeling his fingers back from his chin, he wondered, "But how can I trust you? How did I get here? Where are we, and, if you don't mind my asking, who are  _you_?"


	4. Ships In The Night

**The Actuality In Our Reality (Chapter 4)**

Ships In The Night

* * *

The two new pals laid on the beach together, John digging his elbows into the sand as Sherlock rested his arms on his bent knees. Both of them were unclear on their situations, how they'd collided in each others worlds, and they now chatted together trying to figure out the jumbled puzzle.

"But, how is this even real?" Sherlock asked, waving his hands to show some support to his discomfort. "You're in my head. At least, I think so."

"Just because it's in your head doesn't mean it isn't real," John concluded, rolling over to one side and releasing some pressure off his tummy.

"Then, are you my ideal person or something? Shoot, that came out  _extremely_ wrong. Backtracking; so are you just a very solid looking ghost or what?"

"I'd be highly offended if I was," the blond inputted, glancing up at his new friend. "Hit me if you want proof that I am indeed alive."

"Um..." The brunette was hesitant but changed the subject. "I won't hit you, I'll just tap you." And when he poked the kid's shoulder he did find a layer of skin and bone that was solid.

"So..." Holmes mumbled, recovering from the awkward means of body contact, "tell me; how did you get here?"

And thus Watson went off on a long explanation. "Well, you see, I have this mirror in my room. I have no idea why, my mum just put it there when I was a baby, and I started to think if there was anything mysterious about it. I know, most normal children would consider it to just an ordinary piece of glass, but something about the way mu reflection waved in lines back at me made it seem like it was meant for something more."

"What, you mean like a transport or something?"

"Exactly that," John said amazed, pupils wide, and Sherlock grinned at his own brilliance. The shorter boy went on. "And so, when the actual glass faded and transformed one day before my own eyes, I knew I had been right all along. So, the curious and urgent kid that I am touched the portal, and I wad magically taken to a new place. At first I thought it was a mistake, a joke even I was so thrilled, but I knew better. I had the greatest times in all sorts of lands."

"And so you just showed up here today? Just like that?" Sherlock asked baffled, and slight bewildered at the twitchy tale.

"Oh no!" the littler kid piped up. "I discovered its power a while ago. But everytime I step into it again, I am transferred to a different environment. I've been to at least a few dozen worlds."

"That's odd."

"Remarkably. So, I only spend one day on each adventure. But then when I return back home to reality, no time has passed. When I have in fact been gone for hours, I go back and end up in my room to be treated like nothing ever happened; like I am reliving the past."

"Like you get a second chance," Holmes added on.

"Precisely."

"Elementary, my dear Watson." The comment made John giggle. His smile suddenly molded into a frown, and he didn't understand the next bit of the debate.

"But, if I'm here now, then this is the only time I'll see you, right?"

Sherlock sighed and bent his head down. "That would be shameful."

"But if I go back, I'll never be able to return. I won't be able to communicate with you anymore, regardless if we just met. I want to get to know you better."

"Same."

The younger kids sandy hair blended in with the ground, and they both listened to the smooth waves for a while before John spoke up again and Sherlock proposed a theory. "So what do we do."

"There is only one option here, Jawn."

The little boy's ears opened up a bit wider and he sat up straighter. "What did you call me?"

"Jawn. I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Are you proposing a nickname?"

"Problem?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good."

"So, what's your idea?" Watson questioned.

"Well, if you can't leave since you won't be able to return, then you'll just have to stay with me forever."

The opportunity was there for the taking, but there were downsides to the plan as well. "But...then when I do leave, it will be goodbye forever, right?"

"Well..."

"Like, I'll have to go away from you for eternity, after I spent so much dedication getting to know you?"

"There's always a disadvantage to friendship."

And then in alarm, Sherlock found his new buddy curled up next to his side, head muzzled into his ribs. "Then this better be an unforgettable infinity," he simply pronounced, smiling with such cuteness that Sherlock didn't ever want to let go when he wrapped his arms around the blond in a loving hug.

Using the power of his mind, Sherlock controlled the settings of his mind palace, making the sun fade in the sky even though it only must have been noon. He called it more romantic that way, and the red, orange, blue, and purple blended together above their heads like a painting. As the dying yellow sphere was gobbled by the distant ocean water, John's eyes shut and they were left under a navy blue blanket, stars littering the galaxy above. A far off wooden ship swayed on the water, and Holmes wondered what sort of arguments were occurring on board.

Staring at the moon, a shooting star blasted by the silver crescent. Singing a lullaby by the water side, Sherlock rocked the smaller kid in his arms and sent his buddy off into a deep sleep, the lights leaving John's eyes. But the blond was still able to talk before he drifted off for a long awaited thrill they would encounter the next day. They would be an inseparable duo. The pirate and his captain.

"All of the stars..." John muttered from under the brunette's arm, happy in his position. "So beautiful."

Holmes smiled as well. "Even though some stars refuse to shine, you will always continue to burn bright. You're my conductor of light."

Sherlock's chest shifted a tad as the skin on Watson's cheeks folded upwards, his grin from ear to ear. "I like that. I like that very much." They curled up side by side on the shore, lying in the shape of a heart with their bodies.

"My Jawn."


	5. While I'm Alive

**The Actuality In Our Reality (Chapter 5)**

While I'm Alive

* * *

Yes, the tale was true that John did leave Sherlock. They cuddled together under the crescent moon, trying to count the number of stars on their fingertips as they kept checking on each others' status.

"Okay?" Sherlock would ask.

"Okay," his little friend would respond back.

But when morning cracked awake on the far horizon to the east, that was not their time of splitting apart. For Sherlock had shared stories about many of his adventures with pirates on the very same beach they sat on, and a joyful John was delighted to learn and meet them. Limits were intact and the brunette couldn't bring the blond to many of his other worlds, so they elected to remain on the relaxing shore for their long time together, and John seemed reluctant to go home ever.

They stood together before a large mirror, a portal to John's home to which was the way he'd entered into his imagination in the first place. Holding hands so their bodies were connected in a never ending loop, Sherlock swung their arms side to side gently as the little boy in front of him sulked.

"Is this really all the time we get together?" Watson asked, raising his blue eyes so his special buddy could observe them.

"Oh, don't worry," the taller kid assured, squeezing John's tiny hand. "I'm going to be with you again very soon."

"How?" the curious seven-year-old wondered.

"Only the future will tell us." Sherlock let go to reach into his back pocket and reveal something that was folded several times. "For you," he pronounced, sliding the fabric into his best friend's palms.

"Oh no. You can't give me this," the younger boy stated.

"I can give it to whomever I please. Why not none other than the person I will miss most in this entire world?"

John looked horror-struck yet touched in the same instant. "Me?" he asked to clarify the remark. "You mean you'd miss me more than your own family?"

"John Watson, I do believe I've experienced more of a lifetime with you than I ever will with my parents and my older brother."

Silence. Both of them were horrible with sentimental feelings and spitting them out. Sherlock because he didn't understand emotions and John because he couldn't talk to other children with such freedom.

Except with Sherlock. Interesting, brilliant, clever, sometimes ignorant, fresh, and whatever other adjective John could come up with.

"But we've had so many adventures together," John inputted, finding it difficult to pull away, so he just lengthened their conversation for as long as he could muster. "We can't just let it all slip away…"

"It won't," Holmes promised, and he unwrapped the gift he'd given to the person he loved most of all out of anyone he'd even laid eyes upon. "You know why?"

"I don't like guessing games."

"Well, they may still exist permanently as memories in your mind," he implied, but he hadn't finished his sentence. "Sometimes they'll fade away as the years go by." He wrapped the long skinny accessory around the blond's neck, forming a loop and the threading the end through to tie a knot. He looked dashing. "Such a color blue suits you perfectly," he offered his opinion, changing subjects abruptly. "But," he continued, going back to his original saying, "while the little things often slide away even when we don't want them to because they're the most important part, the ones that do remain will always lie in here."

After tightening the special scarf, Sherlock ran his hand down the front of John's chest, stopping right over his best friend's heart.

And to his alarm, Watson grabbed the same hand to show how much he cared for the first real buddy he had. "I know," he smiled. And as he held onto the brunette's hand tightly, John inched farther away, his back almost through the portal and out of sight.

Holmes smiled, resisting the urge to let tears leak from his eyes. "Goodbye Jawn."

The smaller boy spoke his last words to his darling companion before his entire face was encompassed by the liquid-like, wavy silver blanket that led back to his bedroom, his fingertips brushing the cheekbones on the older kid.

"Raggedy man, goodnight."

And then he was gone as violently as he'd appeared, and the most imaginative person alive was again lonely. The only one in the world once more.

And John still had his arm outstretched, elbow straight, fingertips pressed against the glass of his bedroom mirror, which had returned to a boring piece of furniture in his home. The clock on his bedside table chimed the next hour, the exact time that he'd left to visit and explore his wondrous world.

He was so upset he couldn't see his best friend anymore that a single drop of water drained from his eyes, stinging as he shook and gulped in depression. But only staring at his reflection, he could secretly see the outline and features of his mighty pirate who gave him an extreme infinity glancing back at him.

"Goodbye my old friend," he whispered. And he bowed his head down and turned away in sorrow.

"Goodbye."

* * *

It was the upcoming summer that made John perk up a bit, of which his mother informed him that they were going to be spending the holidays in a small cottage in the edge of the ocean in Scotland, and the idea of him leaving the country for the first time was remarkable.

Packing was a whole other problem, but with a little help from his father he was up and ready to leave the next morning before eight o'clock. They called a taxi cab to drive them to the train station in the center of London, and John walked in front of his parents as they strolled through the building searching for their platform.

He heard a boy off to his right not really throwing a tantrum but convincing her in some way, and John thought he recognized the voice. But he walked on, ignoring the interruptive speech the kid was giving, until he heard certain words that caught his attention, and he stopped in his tracks to listen.

"Mum, he's the bravest, kindest, and wisest human being I've even known."

"You've never met him sweetie!" his mother responded, and the little boy almost went to pout.

By that point John's own parents had caught up to him. "Hey, you okay honey?" his dad asked, placing a rough hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah," John said. "I just thought I heard something familiar is all." He continued on, mushed between his parents while his older sister Harriet skipped ahead leisurely.

He was mistaken as a new person tapped lightly on his upper back, and he swung around to face someone he knew so well from the old days.

Gasping and giggling, jumping for relief and wanting to fly into his best friend's arms, he greeted the brunette with high cheekbones with the adorable smile that only belonged to himself. He'd died to hear that tender voice any day of the week, sentences so flowing and soft.

"Hi Jawn."

* * *

**Ta da! And that's the end! Just a cute little story I wanted to share. I know most of you probably want more, but I intended for it to be short at the beginning. I'm writing four other stories and maybe if I get enough time and some demand, I'll write a little bit of their adventures!**

**It would be appreciated if you could review and read my other stories as well. My main FanFiction I'm writing that is my biggest project is titled Magic Consulting Colleagues and is a Potterlock series, so if you could check that out too, that would be great! If you liked this, you'll like that one too! It's got some cute kidlock as well!**

**Again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Bugsy**

**And DFTBA!**


End file.
